<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mysterious Package by Skyguyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094694">A Mysterious Package</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyguyy/pseuds/Skyguyy'>Skyguyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Luke, Christmas Fluff, Dad Vader, Dad Vader determined to give Luke the best Life Day, Dad Vader tag teaming with Piett, Firmus Piett Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Life Day Fluff, Life day, Parent Darth Vader, Protective Darth Vader, Stressed Firmus Piett, Surpise! Your a dad!, Two idiots with a baby, Vader is being a grinch, Vader worried for his baby, Young Luke Skywalker, christmas shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyguyy/pseuds/Skyguyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A week before the Empires first Life Day, Vader walks out into his hangar to see a mysterious package, inside was a baby tucked in between soft blankets. What does he do now when the letter that came with the package claims this baby is his son?</p><p>The man who once hated Life Day finds himself determined to give his son the best first Life Day ever<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>He focused on the concealed letter, on it was written, “For Vader.” He glanced at the baby before slowly reaching out and pulling up the letter with the force. He flipped it over slowly, looking at both sides before slowly ripping open the letter and sliding out the message. He unfolded the letter and read the short message.</p><p>                                                                           Happy Life Day, Lord Vader!</p><p>                                                                                    This is your son!</p><p>                                                                                   From, Anonymous</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader &amp; Luke Skywalker, Firmus Piett &amp; Darth Vader, Firmus Piett &amp; Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker &amp; Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unexpected Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BFHEBFHSNJFN I have been wanting to write a baby Luke and Vader fic for a while so here it is! Pretty in season haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Life Day, what a sorry excuse for a holiday, he wished people would get a grip and act like it was just any other day of the year. Because to Vader, it was. He refused to partake in it, believing a certain day of the year was somehow more important or more magical than another was just ridiculous. So, he did his best to ignore the stain of a holiday, focus on what really matters, bringing peace and order to the galaxy. This had been his only function this year and planned on continuing it for the foreseeable future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, attending one of the many Imperial Life Day Ceremonies held by the Emperor made the task of ignoring it all the more harder. He found it ridiculous, celebrating a week in advance for Life Day only proved his point. Its only purpose was wasting time, and being at these parties had been a grueling task, speaking with politicians was a special form of torture, and doing it while they were drinking the night away almost led to an explosive confrontation. If he had to speak with one more sloppy drunk politician, he wouldn’t be responsible for his actions. He pitied their spouses, how they dealt with them on a day to day basis was unknown to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, the Life Day Ceremony had just ended and decided instead of mingling, he was going to leave and put his time to use. He still had work to do, Life Day didn’t magically make his responsibilities disappear. These people at the party still had work to do, he thought bitterly, he silently chastised them as he headed for the hangar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Vader!” Vader stopped in his tracks, he clenched his fists tightly as he slowly turned to face who was speaking with him. He recognized the voice, Tarkin, he seethed as he caught sight of the general. “Where are you off too in such a rush?- I suppose you aren’t the type for mingling.” Tarkin laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As someone with responsibilities- I find I like to get my work done on time instead of speaking with inebriated politicians,” Vader said, he wouldn’t allow Tarkin to bother him like the other politicians. Even if he did, he couldn’t do anything to him. He was far too important to the Empire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes- I am sure you would consider killing an officer or two is vital to the Empire- that's what your responsibilities are correct?” Tarkin sneered, “Well- have a good Life Day I suppose,” Hearing Tarkin wish him a good Life Day caught him off guard, he never seemed like a festive man. Just as Tarkin was about to turn and leave, Vader quickly spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you enjoy this holiday like the rest of these mindless politicians and the general populace?” Vader said in disgust, “I would have assumed you, like me, would have believed this day was a wasted workday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well- I can’t say I am completely immune to its charm. I am not completely heartless,” Tarkin mused as he straightened his tunic, his eyes glanced up to Vader and narrowed on him. “Though,  I completely understand why you would feel this way.” He paused, “You have no one- you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tarkin said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rage filled him as he stared at Tarkin, the dark side whispered to him rapidly, promising him a swift execution. Tarkin played a very dangerous game with him, he pushed Vader, trying to find his breaking point. But he couldn’t allow himself to explode on Tarkin, he wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. He took a moment to steady himself. “Well- I suppose we shall see each other for yet another Life Day celebration,” Tarkin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would seem so, unfortunately,” Vader ground out, he squeezed his fists so tight he could hear the whine of his leather gloves creasing. “Excuse me, speaking with you is quite taxing, I must be off,” Vader said as he quickly walked past Tarkin and into the hangar. If he didn’t leave now he would have ended up bringing Tarkin to a swift end. That seemed to be the case every time he spoke with the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to get back to his palace, drown himself in Imperial work. If Sidious would have let him, he would have gone out on a mission to some planet with leftover Separatist remnants. Sidious had insisted that the Empire needed to seem stable for its first Life Day, sending off his enforcer may give off the opposite effect. He got in his speeder and somewhat recklessly flew out of the hangar, never minding the airway speed limit, he cursed the holiday and was determined to focus on his work. He swore this holiday would be the death of him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep Beep</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His comlink was going off, he had been so invested in this report he was going over that the sudden sound of his comlink almost shocked him. He set down his datapad and reached to grab his comlink from his utility belt and saw it was his Lieutenant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have to report, Lieutenant?” Vader asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm-Uhm….” His Lieutenant, Piett, said in a shaky voice, but something was off about it. His Lieutenant usually sounded fearful when speaking with him, and he did a little, but mostly, he sounded confused. “There is a… package down in the hangar, my Lord, and its addressed to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader was silent, unsure what to say, there was a package in his hangar? He hadn’t been alerted a ship had entered. He instantly saw through this, the package was no doubt an attack on him. How foolish could the sender be? Did the sender think Vader would be so naive as to happily take a mysterious box set out in his hangar addressed to him? No, he was much too clever to fall for something like this. He gripped his com tightly before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Secure the hangar and put the entire building under a lockdown,” Vader ordered, “I shall come down and inspect it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, my Lord!” Piett replied, he quickly cut the com and stood up from his office chair. This was a matter that needed to be dealt with immediately, and once it has been taken care of he will personally find the sender and swiftly bring them to justice. Who knows who the sender would target next? No matter, they would not get the opportunity to attack again, no doubt they left a trail of evidence, making it clear to Vader who had done this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked with swift determination towards the hangar, he pressed a control panel and watched as the door slid open. The morning light flooded the hangar, and there in the center, right in front of the door, was a small box. Vader looked up and examined the hangar, nothing looked out of order. He quickly looked back down, what was strange was the lack of urgency in the force. He didn’t feel in danger, there was no alarm like feeling that usually flooded his senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still- he couldn’t take any chances, he unclipped his com and held it in his hands. Just as he was about to call a bombing unit to deactivate whatever was in there. The box moved. No, not like slid across the floor move, but more of a gentle shuffle. He had been watching it so closely he noticed it, if he had been distracted he would have overlooked the small detail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he was inspecting every inch, he saw there were holes at the top, was something in there? Something alive? He quickly dismissed that thought, nothing alive that small could be dangerous. Without giving him a chance to lift his com he heard a small whimper come from the box, then saw the box shuffled some more, but this time, less subtle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader furrowed his brow, so something alive was in there, but the sound that came from it didn’t sound inhuman. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought it was a baby in there. He slowly lifted his hand and, with the force, delicately opened the top of the box. For a long while, he was speechless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucked in gently between soft sheets was a baby, wrapped in a light green blanket and had a binkie. On top of the baby was a note, he could tell it was handwritten, a skill not many knew. He eyed the baby skeptically, all it did was look around at the ceiling, its cheeks slightly flushed. Perhaps it was due to the cold weather that drifted in. After a while, he gained control of his legs and walked forwards slowly to where he was eventually standing at the foot of the box looking down at the baby. The baby looked back up at him curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He focused on the concealed letter, on it was written, “For Vader.” He glanced at the baby before slowly reaching out and pulling up the letter with the force. He flipped it over slowly, looking at both sides before slowly ripping open the letter and sliding out the message. He unfolded the letter and read the short message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Life Day, Lord Vader!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is your son!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From, Anonymous</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped the letter tightly and was just shy of ripping the paper, he lowered the letter and stared at the baby. The boy kicked his feet under the blankets, reaching up towards Vader with curiosity.  Vader looked at the letter again and read it over and over, making sure what he read was correct. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this couldn’t be true, this wasn’t possible. But his internal denial was washed over by the force, it confirmed the letters claims in giant waves, filling him with absolute certainty. This boy was his-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped himself quickly, he couldn’t allow himself to even entertain the thought of this boy being his son. It just wasn’t possible, even with the force telling him that was the case, no- this time he needed physical evidence if he was to believe any of this. Usually, all he needed was the force, it would always quickly answer any of his suspicions. But for something like this- he needed to see for himself that this was true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened up before holding his com out, “The hangar is clear, Lieutenant, have everyone proceed with the day as usual.” Even if today was a very unusual day already. “And- Come to the hangar bay immediately, I have a task for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, my Lord!” A tentative reply came over the com, he hooked the comlink back into his belt as he continued to stare at the baby. He had half a mind to pinch himself, all of this was so unreal, it had to be a dream in his meditative state. Before he began to consider trying to wake up, he saw Piett enter the hanger holding a datapad. Piett looked at the box nervously before speeding up and reaching Vader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piett glanced down at the box and his mouth dropped open and blinked in surprise, he took a couple of steps and leaned over to get a better look. “Is that-” Piett paused, “Is that a baby?” He asked in disbelief, his voice softer- he had seemed to have forgotten who he was speaking with and just was asking a genuine question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it would seem so,” Vader replied, “You have seen a baby before, correct?” Vader asked, pointing out the dumb question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- why, yes of course!” Piett sputtered, “I just- I mean, I can’t believe one is here. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Vader said as he lifted the letter, “I believe it has something to do with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have permission to ask what that is, my lord?” Piett asked, Vader observed Piett for a moment. The man had an outstanding record, Vader didn’t let just anyone work alongside him in his palace. This building was given to him by his master himself and was where he conducted business while on Coruscant. Piett had lasted the longest out of any of his many Lieutenants as well, as much of a miracle that may be, he was loyal, that much was clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is in this letter is of utmost importance and secrecy, it cannot be discussed here,” Vader paused and looked down to the boy still tucked safely between the blankets, “Bring him in- we shall discuss this in my office, and it's getting cold.” He couldn’t feel the temperature drop due to this force forsaken suit, but he could see Pietts breath as a misty fog. Piett looked down at the boy, lowered himself and picked up the box as a whole, leaving the boy still warm in the blanket makeshift bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me,” Vader said, he turned and led the way into the building, hoping it would be much warmer for- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew discussing this in his office would be the best place, not out in the open, that was all.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Piett was following Vader, but didn’t stop looking at the baby in the box, their light blue eyes staring directly at him. He didn’t understand what the baby was doing here, he supposed the letter explained anything he may not know. They entered Vader's office, for a moment Piett struggled on where to place down the baby before deciding to rest the box on Lord Vader's desk. He looked up at Lord Vader hoping that was okay, apparently it was because he didn’t say anything about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever is said in this room must remain confidential, if you tell anyone about this I shall end you without a second thought,” Vader informed Piett, before Piett could react, Vader held up the letter. “In this- it claims the boy is my-” Vader paused, “My son.” Piett struggled to keep a straight face, initial shock blasted him, but he did his best to remain serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piett couldn’t help it but be shocked, he wasn’t really sure what Vader had been. There had been rumors he was a droid with breathing installed to mimic a human, he wasn’t sure if he believed that but could never be sure. Well, until now. He glanced down at the boy, hardly able to believe that this baby may be Lord Vaders. What did he need Piett for? What was his part in all of this? This was just a job!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Son?” Piett asked, “That is what the letter said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have read it more times than I can count- here,” Vader extended the letter towards him. Piett hesitated before grabbing the letter and reading it for himself. Well, it didn’t leave much to interpret, it put it all on there in simple terms. “I want you to keep an eye on him while I summon a medical droid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching babies was not in the job description, he wasn’t sure how to do that himself but he couldn’t exactly refuse. He looked at the baby nervously and nodded. “I shall do my best, my lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent, I shouldn’t be lo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation was quickly cut short when the baby started to cry and kick his feet in the air. They both were frozen, both as equally unsure as to what to do as the other. “Do something!” Vader demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!-” Piett paused as he looked between Vader and the baby, “Wha-what would you like me to do?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t-” Vader inched towards the baby, who was kicking the air and crying. “Hold him- do something to comfort him! That is something you know how to do, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve only held a baby once or twice!” Piett said nervously, he wondered where Vader got the idea he knew how to comfort children from! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pick him up! I believe that is something babies enjoy,” Vader instructed, Piett looked down at the boy nervously. It was a direct order, he couldn’t say no. He moved over to the baby. He scooped the baby up in his arms, he wiggled and tightly grabbed the collar of his tunic tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to rock him to calm him down, “Shh little one,” He said, feeling a little more than awkward having Vader stare right at him. “Calm down-” Blasti t! He didn’t even know the boy's name! “Uh- what’s the boy's name, my Lord?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Luke,” Vader informed, Piett nodded and looked down at the baby. Piett continued to coo and smooth the boy, his fussing lessened and Piett was feeling somewhat confident. He accomplished one of Vader’s orders, and an unusual one at that. Still, Luke whimpered and squirmed. Piett looked up to Vader and gestured Luke towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would- Would you like to hold him, sir?” Piett asked somewhat nervously, he wondered if he had said the wrong thing and began to panic internally. Vader was silent and was staring at him and then the baby, he felt the pounding of his heartbeat in his chest. “I-I only ask because- well, I’ve read studies that babies find their parents presence to be soothing.” He added, seeing if that would help release any tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt this child would find me soothing,” Vader said, Piett couldn’t help but agree, being around Vader was anxiety-inducing. Before Piett could reply, Vader spoke up quickly, “Were these reliable studies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say so-” Before Piett could react, Vader took a couple of steps forward. For a moment, Piett thought Vader was going to take the child, but he ended up slowly extending his hand and placing it gently on the boy's head. Soon after, the boys wriggling and whining stopped. Piett almost gasped in disbelief, but stopped himself short incase it would offend Lord Vader. “It would seem he likes you, my Lord,” Piett said, he couldn’t help but smile softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader retracted his hand, “I have to go and get the medical droid, keep an eye on him,” Vader said as he pointed to the baby and then quickly exited the room, his cape billowing out behind him. Piett blinked quickly in shock then looked down at the boy. He was completely soothed and sound asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Congrats! Your a Dad!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vader gets a DNA test and results and goes into full on dad mode with his friend Piett who helps him out!!!</p><p>But he gets a call from an unwanted person</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cdbhebhfshesbfh I hope you guys enjoy! <br/>Thank you for reading my last chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vader was knelt on the floor as he adjusted his GH-7 medical droid, there were several modifications he planned on doing and wanted to take his time. Perhaps feeling a small amount of intimidation by the child was why this droid’s modifications were taking longer then usual- but that was not something Vader was willing to admit. He just wanted to make sure he was doing the modifications correctly. He was confident Piett had everything under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The modifications made were specifically for the boy, his medical droids were programmed to cause pain with their treatment. It was designed to help draw power from the dark side, it was his master's idea. However, he wouldn’t allow them near the child until they had been altered. Once he finished, he would have them run an analysis between his DNA that was already programmed in their system and the baby's dna. So- he attempted to make them be as gentle as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood, realizing his work had been done, but found himself unable to head back towards his office. Something uncomfortable churned within himself, something he wasn’t able to face. If this letter was true, if the force was right, if this boy truly was his son- he would have to consider what all of that entailed. He would have to face the fact that- that….</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She… </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t die at his hands... She must have been alive long enough to deliver the baby- Sidious had lied to him. It wasn’t all too shocking though, soon after being forced into this suit, he realized Sidious could rarely be trusted. Lying and deceit were two aspects of his master, both were tightly intertwined as flesh and bone. But these were things he only needed to consider if this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>true, he supposed he should get it over with. No use in dragging this on any longer than it already had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on the medical droid, it lit up and looked to Vader, “Greetings, Lord Vader, I am GH-7 and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Follow me,” Vader interrupted, “I do not need you to waste my time with incessant droid babble.” Before giving it time to respond, Vader headed out of his meditation chamber and down the hall towards his office. He was glad he had this spare medical droid powered down in there, otherwise he would have had to calibrate one he uses quite often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he reached the office doors, he pressed the control button, the doors slid open and saw Piett was still there and he had placed Luke back in the box. Piett jumped when Vader walked in, he allowed the droid to enter. “How may I be of service, Lord Vader?” The droid asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to run an analysis of my DNA and this boy's DNA,” Vader said as he gestured to the baby. The droid said nothing else and rolled over to the baby. He tensed somewhat, his fists tightening, the droid was quite large and Luke was so tiny. He watched closely as the droid collected a blood sample, making sure he did not cause any more harm. His modifications worked wonders, Luke hardly even noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall have the results in just a moment, my Lord,” The droid said, Piett looked to Vader and back at the droid. As Vader, he rarely felt anxious, but in moments like these, it couldn’t be helped. Seconds passed when the droid beeped. It projected the results, Vader examined the holo projection and instantly saw the results. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>100% Match, he should have known. It would be the last time he doubted the force, but something like this, he felt as if he needed to see with his own eyes. Now that he had, he still felt uneasy and unsure, but now for whole new reasons. He was assaulted on all fronts with several different types of emotions, plagued with anxieties and fears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the boy, how could he be this baby's father? He was scarcely able to believe it but even with the little amount of time they had spent together- he could hardly deny their bond that grew in the force or deny his paternal instincts kicking in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Destroy the results, or I will turn you into scrap metal,” Vader said as he pointed to the droid, he turned to Piett, needing some sort of distraction from whatever feeling that grew in his chest, “Lieutenant, it would seem we need supplies for the boy.” Piett nodded quickly and swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I looked in the box he came in, there was some extra supplies but no food,- do babies his age still drink milk or soft food?” Piett asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Instantly Vader felt panicked and overwhelmed, this simple question only magnified the lack of knowledge he had for caring for a child of Lukes age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Vader paused, he turned to the droid, “Tell me, do babies at-” He paused again, any and all confidence he may have had was dying out slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t even know his age. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It didn’t take much deducing, the Empire has been around for seven months at this point- now that he thought of it, that had to be his age. “-What do babies at seven months consume?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babies at seven months have started soft food- but mostly consume milk or formula.” Vader glanced at his son, he was bound to get hungry soon and he would need to feed him at some point. He looked to Piett, Piett snapped in attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go out and retrieve materials for my son- food, clothes, diapers-” Vader paused, realizing Piett wasn’t going to be able to carry </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> his child needed. “-I shall remain here and order larger necessities.” Piett began scribbling everything down in his datapad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my Lord, I will have it done as soon as possible,” Piett said as he tucked his datapad under his arm and saluted him. Vader looked to Luke who was sleeping soundly, he gently laid his hand on the rim of the box. He needed something better for Luke, his son couldn’t sleep in a box the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have four hours to allocate all that is needed, that should be plenty of time to find food and clothing.” Vader said, before Piett could respond the droid spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven month old babies need to eat every three to four hours- when was the last time this infant had something to eat?” The droid said. Dread filled his body, he had no idea! Could Luke already be starving? It was a question that didn’t sit well with him, there was no way of knowing when his son was fed last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader pointed towards the exit, “Leave Lieutenant, I do not want the boy to starve,” Piett nodded quickly before he turned to leave. Vader looked down to the droid, “You are dismissed, I shall summon you when necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lord Vader,” The droid responded, it too turned and left, leaving just him and-</span>
  <em>
    <span> oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, now was when he noticed he was alone with the baby. He looked down at Luke and noticed Luke was asleep, his tiny hands outstretched above his head. Something within himself twinged, he couldn’t help but to feel he should be doing something? What do you do when your baby is asleep?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader hesitated before extending his hand and gently shifting Lukes knitted hat, Luke adjusted slightly and Vader quickly retracted his hand. He watched as his son's chest slowly rose up and down, he seemed so at peace despite everything he has and is going through. He silently cursed himself- this feeling inside him, it shouldn’t be what a Sith lord felt. But on some level he didn’t really care. Some part of him welcomed the feeling, he was sure his master would consider that weakness and it should be stomped out-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, Sidious, what was he going to do about Sidious? His gaze never strayed from Luke as he considered several possibilities, hiding Luke, killing Sidious, or run away with his son- though, all of these plans were extremely convoluted. There was no way if he hid Luke Sidious wouldn’t find out, killing him was not an option and running away was a ridiculous idea- where would he even go? No, it would seem he would have to appeal to his master's- </span>
  <em>
    <span>good side</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something Vader was sure Sidious didn’t have. He would have to convince Sidious Luke was an asset, he would do whatever it took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shifted again, he was finding it incredibly hard to look away, all he wanted to do was watch him. After a few moments, he was able to pull himself away and round his office desk, he sat in a chair as he looked through his datapad. He thought he should begin his studies on parenthood and children while he had the chance. He scrolled through several parenting forums, realizing how much he truly needed. Feeling a little over his head, he continued to deep dive in parental advice and milestones Luke had made so far and ones he should be helping Luke reach.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Dispose of that far from this office, is that understood?” Vader asked the GH-7 droid. “I do not want it near me or my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lord Vader,” The droid replied, it rolled out of the room and towards where the hangar was located. Diapers- dreadful. He was sure this must be the worst part of being a parent, even if he had only been one for a couple hours. He looked to Luke, who was now awake, he was about to walk towards the box when the doors to his office slid open, revealing Piett carrying in arm fulls of huge bags from several different locations. He looked strained, his hat was about to fall off, but Piett released his grip and all the bags slid off his arms and onto the floor. Vader turned as he looked down at the mountain of items Piett had gotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you buy the store's entire content, lieutenant?” Vader asked as he folded his arms over his chest. He eyed Luke as he was trying to squirm in the box and roll over- his time staying in the box was up. He looked back over to Piett, who was rummaging through the bagged item he had bought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well- nearly everything the store would give me, ah here it is.” Piett said as he lifted himself up and held a bottle with formula. “Here, a bottle with formula, he was due to get hungry sometime soon.” Piett said as he held out the items. Vader just stared at them before looking up at Piett.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will observe- you will feed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Me?” Piett asked nervously, “You want me to?..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes- and I will not repeat my orders,” Vader said as he folded his arms over his chest. Piett glanced at Luke nervously before slowly nodding. Piett moved forward and slid his hands under Luke. Alarm ran through him, “What are you doing?” Vader asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Picking him up, my lord,” Piett answered nervously, his eyes wide as he looked to Vader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Vader asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s better to feed babies at an angle- I think. The elevation of their head helps I heard,” Piett answered as he scooped Luke into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I thought you said you had no idea how to care for a baby?” Vader said as he watched Luke. “You seem to know a thing or two, Lieutenant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Piett mused, "My sister did have a couple children- I suspect that's where I learned a thing or two." Luke began to squirm in his arms and reached for Vader, </span>
  <span>“Are you sure-” Piett said as he struggled to keep Luke still, “You wouldn’t like to hold him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have made my intentions and order clear, Lieutenant,” Vader said as he pointed at Piett, Piett nodded quickly as he adjusted Luke and was able to eventually feed him. Something hidden by the overwhelming darkness inside of him stirred, a glaring hint of jealousy. A feeling he hadn’t felt all too often as of late- but seeing his Lieutenant feed his son…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rounded Piett, he needed to see the things his lieutenant had gotten. After studying up, he felt somewhat confident in being able to provide Lukes necessities. He rummaged through the items, he pulled out a playpen set. This might be useful to keep Luke in while he is awake until Luke has his own space. He looked around his office- to many sharp edges, the floor was hard if his son had fell he would surely hurt himself. As he was silently thinking of all the things he needed to baby proof Piett spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope everything I have acquired for you is acceptable,” Piett walked up closer towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Vader said, not looking back up, “All if this is-” He noticed something, he reached into a bag and pulled out a small sweater. Written on it in a holiday festive design, “My First Life Day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- Do you like that? I thought it was very fit for the season,” Piett said as he looked at the sweater he picked out with a smile, “And it will keep him warm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader clutched the sweater tightly in his hands, this would be Luke's first Life Day- and he was now in Vaders care. Mix of emotions swirled in his chest, he had already missed much of Luke’s ‘firsts’ already. Luke was in his care now, and Life Day would be his next ‘first’. One reaching their first Life Day wasn’t necessarily a milestone- but he felt deep within him that he wanted this to be special for Luke. Even if he didn’t remember it far in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant,” Vader began, “I want you to begin construction of this pay pen, after that clear your schedule for tomorrow, I have an assignment for you.” Piett set down the bottle and looked to Vader. “I would like you to go to a Life Day tree farm and find one suitable for my suite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my Lord, of course,” He looked to where to sit Luke down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit him down in the box, I will watch him as you build the pen,” Vader said, Piett did so, sitting Luke down in the box onto the soft blankets. Luke was sitting up on his own, grabbing handfuls of the blanket and trying to pull it up. Piett left to begin construction as Vader walked over and in front of Luke. Luke's wide eyes looked up at him, Luke was wearing a green onesie, he couldn’t help but wonder if Luke felt a little cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot believe someone left you in a basket out like that,” Vader said as he held the Life Day sweater in his hands, “The temperatures have been dropping, you must have gotten cold- I only hope you were not out there very long all alone.” Vader said, gripping the sweater tighter. “-But, this sweater should keep you warm.” He looked at the sweater and Luke anxiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader needed to get a grip, it was just a sweater, it wouldn’t hurt Luke- but what if he did? He had only been in this suit for so long- a suit made for destruction, not care. He quickly dismissed that thought, trying to focus. He took a few cycles to steady himself before quickly fitting the sweater over Lukes head. Luke blinked quickly and pushed away, he got the shirt on over his head! Vader felt a small swell of pride in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke whined, Vader made haste and gently pulled Luke's hand through the sleeves and adjusted the sweater. Luke looked down at the sweater and back up at Vader, “Look at you,” Vader said, “You look quite festive, don’t you, little one?” Luke blinked a couple times before smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Beep beep*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He got a popup notification in his lenses, and instantly everything somewhat hopeful drained out of him. His master is requesting to speak with Vader- or more like Sidious demanding Vader to come to him. He knew he would have to speak with Sidious about this, sooner the better, but what his master would say is what makes him want to delay the meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to look at Piett, “Lieutenant, I have a meeting I must attend- keep watch over the boy as you build the pen.” Piett’s eyes looked weary but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye- Yes, my Lord,” Piett replied, he would have to give this man a raise. He turned back to Luke before turning out to leave the room. He knew if he was to win Sidious over, he would have to be truthful, if he lied and Sidious found out Luke was in terrible danger. He wouldn’t let anything happen to his son- he just wouldn’t.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyyy! Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter has a lot a lot of fluff and more christmas/life day stuff involved haha Vader is just having a busy day haha! Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Please let me know what you thought! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vader Gains some Confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vader speaks with Sidious 🎃 and later on is left alone with his baby! He gets anxious because he is a clueless idiot with a baby! At least Piett is able to help most of the time!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sososososo sorry for missing last weeks update! I am moving rn and ognbfhbdhbejdbwhfbqhfbahf wow never moved before but this is super stressful! But anyways I was able to finish this up as things settled. I hope you enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never was there a more important moment than this, winning over his master was vital for his son’s safety and future. He was shielding the bond that grew between them, if detected by his master, he may view it as a threat. He cursed himself for allowing the bond to grow as much as it had before speaking with his master- it may prove to be dangerous to his son. He would have to prove to his master that his son may be an asset in the future, to see the potential in him. Though, Luke only being seven months old may only make this task all the more difficult. </p><p>He was hardly able to rip himself from his palace, he had hesitated in his hangar before finally leaving, leaving Luke was harder than he had expected. He felt something was off, separating from his son only after reuniting for the first time hours ago did not feel right. He steadied himself, knowing his mission. He had arrived at the Imperial palace not long ago, he had walked towards the doors of the throne room, two Imperial guards swung the large doors open and Vader walked in. The throne room was large, attempting to make any singular person to feel small and insignificant, these tactics did not work on Vader. The only thing wrong with this room was the man who sat in the throne at the very end in front of a large circular window with the Imperial logo encrusted unto the transparisteel. </p><p>He grimaced as he walked towards his master, whose eyes burned into him the very moment he stepped in the throne room. He knelt before him, his joints sending sharp pain up his legs. He allowed a moment of silence before speaking, “How may I be of service, my master?” Vader asked.</p><p>“Rise, Lord Vader,” Sidious said with the wave of his hand, Vader rose and Sidious continued, “Seeing as you are staying on the planet for the week, this will not concern you until later. A planet in the Ata system has a politician who is becoming a problem- too charismatic for my taste.” Sidious said with disgust.</p><p>“You would like me to take care of them, my master?” Vader asked.</p><p>“Yes, would you? I do not like the possibilities if he gained any supporters,” his master said, “I want you to attend a few briefings before departing from the planet, make sure he has not gained any support, the briefings should start in a couple of days.” </p><p>“It will be done,my master,” Vader said, wondering when or if Sidious would mention his son. It was hard to imagine Sidious was not already aware, he waited anxiously in front of his master, hiding his feelings.</p><p>“Oh- and as a reminder, I do expect you at the Life Day ceremony at the end of the week and the pre- Life Day celebration-” Vader began to stop listening as he reflected, so, was his master really not aware of his son? This was odd, but he realized it was probably best if his master got the news from himself instead of one of his dozens of spies. “-And then you will be out of the system.” </p><p>“Yes, my master,” Vader paused, reminding himself that being truthful would be more beneficial than carrying out a lie that would surely not last more than a standard year. “Master, I have received shocking news.” Sidious leaned forward in his throne, his eyes now piercing Vader.</p><p>“Oh?” Sidious asked, “<em> Interesting </em>- do tell, what is this important information, Lord Vader?” He briefly contemplated on the best way of delivering this news, though, he was sure there was no way Sidious would take this well. </p><p>“Master- I have received a package this morning, left in my hangar,” Vader paused, “It contained a boy, a baby, with a letter informing me that the boy was my son.” He felt the glowering stare of his master carve into him.</p><p>“Your son-” Sidious asked, his face filled with disdain and disgust, he eyed Vader and paused, “Are you sure these claims are true?”</p><p>“Yes, master, the force met the claim with confirmation, I even ran a blood test,” Vader said. His master was silent, he seemed to be contemplating something, Vader began to wonder if he had made a huge mistake. Finally, Sidious spoke up.</p><p>“Is he force sensitive, Lord Vader?” Sidious inquired. </p><p>“Yes, my master,” Vader responded.</p><p>“Then you know what must be done, Lord Vader,” Sidious said, “Exterminate your offspring, he could be a threat to us. You won’t have a problem doing it yourself, will you?” Sidious looked upon him, his eyes glinting with satisfaction knowing that the order he had given would in fact be a problem. Not knowing what to say, Vader was silent, he had anticipated this possibly. But being faced with it, confronted with the order from his master, is much different than theorizing the possibility. </p><p>“Master-” Vader began, “I would like to keep the child, bring him up to adulthood and make him a useful tool for the Empire.” Slowly, disappointment spread across his master's face, his eyes unimpressed and lifeless. His master pushed up from his chair and made his way to Vader.</p><p>“You want to keep the boy?” Sidious asked and he stalked closer to Vader, “You must know that is not acceptable,” Sidious laughed, “And what- you believe you would make a suitable father?”</p><p>“I believe it is my duty as the boy's father,” Vader replied, “I will raise him to be loyal to you, master.” </p><p>“Seeing as the boy is force sensitive he is a danger to us, Lord Vader, you must see to reason,” Sidious paused, “It is clear he has already become a priority for you, I would have thought after being a Sith for this amount of time would have given you clairvoyance on what truly matters, the Empire.” </p><p>“The Empire and serving you, my master, is my only priority,” Vader insisted, “I truly believe Luke would make a great asset to you,” Vader paused, “I will not train him, if that is a concern for you- I will only train him once you have given the word.” Sidious stared at him for a while, perhaps he was trying to detect any deception.</p><p>“You must realize, Lord Vader, this is an extremely strange request,” Sidious said, “I cannot see why you would want to keep him around.” Vader kept silent, he had hoped him proposing Luke being a servant for his masters bidding would appeal to him. He never intended following through with these propositions, but that was something Sidious didn’t have to know. “Very well, Lord Vader, you may keep your offspring.”</p><p>“He will not fail you, my master,” Vader bowed.</p><p>“At the moment I am more concerned with your loyalties- remember Lord Vader, remember that I am your master,” Sidious pointed, “If I suspect your priorities have changed I shall kill the boy myself.” Vader tightened his fists.</p><p>“Of course, my master.” Sidious narrowed his eyes before turning back to sit on his throne. </p><p>“I am sure you are aware I will not also not allow you to be distracted from your duties, Lord Vader, you still must go to the Ata system and attend Life Day ceremonies- perhaps that is when you may bring the boy to me so I can see your offspring for myself.” </p><p>“Yes, master,” Vader replied, bowing once again. </p><p>“You are dismissed, Lord Vader,” Sidious said with the wave of his hand. Vader bowed then  turned on his heels quickly and made his way to leave, not spending a second longer in the throne room then he had to be. He contemplated whether the meeting went well or not- Sidious had allowed him to keep the boy, the only positive during the altercation. On the other hand, he would have to leave Coruscant soon along with his master threatening his son if his priorities had shifted. How unfortunate, his priorities had changed hours ago already, it would not be difficult to hide he mused. </p><hr/><p>He had arrived back at his palace a while ago, he observed the construction of his son's nursery. He supposed this was objectively a strange addition to a Siths base, he didn’t imagine a lot of Siths from the past having one. He never thought of his palace as a home, but supposed it was now. It would be his son's home, it would be where he grew up. A feeling he couldn’t quite place stirred in his chest. </p><p>Piett had just stepped out of Luke's nursery, straightening his tunic. His studies informed him twenty one hundred was a good hour for a boy of Luke's age to sleep. It was late now, the sun was down and his Lieutenant was looking weary. “He went down fine, my Lord.” </p><p>“Excellent work, lieutenant-” Before Vader could get in another word, a buzzer went off on Piett’s belt, he unclipped it and sighed softly. Vader had noticed Piett was looking at him nervously, he folded his arms over his chest as he looked down at the man. “Is there a problem?” </p><p>“Well, this” Piett said as he waved a small alert clip, “Informs me when my shift ends- but I understand if you need me to remain on duty, my Lord.” Piett swallowed hard, Vader eyed him for a moment.</p><p>“Lieutenant,” Vader said, “ I require you to follow my orders and aid me but I do not expect you to live with me,” Vader replied, a look of slight relief crossed Pietts face. “I will look for your arrival tomorrow- I do not fail to realize that all I have asked of you to do is strange, but you will not question my orders.”</p><p>“Of course, my Lord,” Piett replied, his brows furrowing. </p><p>“You are dismissed,” Vader said, Piett bowed before turning around and walking down the hall into the lift. He could have made Piett stay, but he had something to prove to himself. If he truly intended on taking up the position as Luke’s guardian- he would have to start doing things on his own, not with his Lieutenant’s help. </p><p>And besides, his son was seven months- he had found a source claiming they usually slept through the night at this age. He was confident now would be a good time to get some work done and prepare leaving for the Ata system. He would also need to think of what to do with Luke while he was gone, there was no way he would be able to find a suitable nanny in under a week. He hoped to find a solution tonight.</p><p>He stared at Lukes nursery room for only a moment before heading back to his office.</p><hr/><p>He felt a minor disturbance, but even as small as the distraction was, it caused the datapad he had to slip out of his hands and onto his desk. He looked around his office, opening to the force and being quickly met with a disturbance from Luke’s room. Now that he was paying attention, he heard small muffled cries coming from the nursery. </p><p>He stood quickly from his desk and walked out of his office, what could be the meaning of this? If seven month olds were supposed to sleep through the night then why was his son crying? He wondered if maybe it was an assassin sent by the Emperor, perhaps he had not hidden his bond well enough. He quickly rushed in and saw his son's small figure holding himself up with the bars of his crib and crying. He felt a small relief, no assassin.</p><p>He was frozen in the doorway, his son quieted down for only a moment after he arrived but quickly resumed crying. He slowly stepped in and turned on the room's light, Luke’s face was red and he felt giant waves of distress coming from his son. He found himself feeling clueless, even after hours of educating himself, no amount of studying could prepare him for this. </p><p>“What is the matter, little one?” Vader asked as he neared the boy, although it was more so a question for himself. He found himself wishing he had made Piett stay, even if the man claimed to not know much about children, he was still vastly more knowledgeable than Vader was. Seconds later he dismissed those thoughts- he was the father, he needed to know how to sooth his own child. It was his duty as a parent, he gathered all confidence he could muster as he looked down at his son. </p><p>But his confidence crumbled soon after Luke reached his hands up towards Vader, “You want to be <em> held </em>?” Vader inquired, Luke didn’t answer, tears streamed down his cheeks as he continued to reach up to Vader. How come this boy insisted on liking Vader? He was not usually a welcome sight, and never pegged himself to look comforting in any way. Perhaps it was their bond they shared, this allowed the boy to not fear him and recognized him as his father. </p><p>He squeezed his hands tightly a couple times, he knew what he had to do but was feeling unsure that he could. He reached down below Luke’s crib towards a chest, he opened it and examined the folded blankets that were neatly packed inside. He grabbed a blanket with small starships scattered around as its design and draped it over his shoulder- he had imagined his chest plate could not be very comfortable. He looked back to his son and steadied himself. </p><p>“I have never done this, my son- but for you, I shall try,” Vader said, he squeezed his fists once more before reaching in and gently picking up Luke. He was frozen for a second, considering putting his son down. But he eventually brought Luke over to his shoulder and laid him gently on where he draped the blanket. Luke squirmed a bit before settling down comfortably, he hiccuped as he rested his head. “It will be alright, little one,” He found himself saying, his vocoder was as soft as it would let him. He patted Luke’s back softly as he looked out of the window out onto the Imperial City landscape. </p><p>He was glad no one was here to see this- not that he usually cared what others thought of him, but him being seeing soothing his baby may make him seem more approachable. He would like to keep his reputation, though, it couldn't possibly last much longer after the Galaxy finds out about his son he thought wearily. He found he was standing there for quite a while, watching Imperial traffic move slowly. He noticed his son had fallen back asleep on him. He gently laid Luke back down and folded up the blanket that was draped on his shoulder. He stared down at his son, now feeling more confident in his abilities. He was actually able to sooth his son, a task he thought not to be possible.</p><p>He gripped the bar of his son's crib, “Goodnight, little one,” Vader said as he turned to leave. Turns out all Luke needed was his father. </p><hr/><p>Music was bothersome and served no other purpose then to be a distraction,Vader hated it- especially Life Day music. He heard the force forsaken ear piercing music coming from down the hall, he presumed from the large living space, he was seriously considering instituting a widespread galaxy ban on it. Piett must be setting up the tree he had allowed him to get- all of this was becoming too much to bear and was regretting this Life Day celebration. He hated Life Day and everything that it entailed, the decorations were an eyesore and were everywhere all over the city. At least in his private suit he could escape it- until now. </p><p>He had been in his office and somewhat prolonging heading out to see what Piett had set up. But he supposed he would have to leave his office at some point, he stood from his chair, calming himself. He did not want to blow up in front of his son, he needed to be level headed to see the horrible sight of Life Day decorations. He crossed his office and stepped out, the Life Day music growing louder. He headed down the hall and into the large living space.</p><p>Now he did regret this, a large tree was positioned in the corner of the room by the large viewports looking over Imperial city. Vader looked around the room and found his son in a floating pod sitting up and watching Piett intensely. Vader stepped forward as he held his hands behind his back. Piett finally noticed him, his eyes widened for a moment before relaxing a bit. He bowed hastily as he held an ornament in his hand.</p><p>“I have allowed this <em> tree </em> into my house- not Life Day music to poison me and my sons ears!” Vader said, “Turn it off now, Lieutenant.” Piett nodded quickly and shut down the music projector.</p><p>“Yes, of course, my Lord- my apologies,” Piett looked up at him nervously then at the tree, “Here is the tree I- or well, Luke picked.” Vader looked down at Luke who seemed to be admiring the tree. </p><p>“How does a baby choose a tree?” Vader asked as he kept looking at Luke.</p><p>“Well-” Piett paused as he furrowed his brows and looked to the side, “We walked the tree farm and he pointed to one then yelled out.” He saw a hint of a smile spread across Piett’s face and Vader couldn’t help but feel a small amount of amusement at the imagery. Vader walked towards them and stood beside Luke’s pod. Piett turned to Luke and bent his knees slightly and held out a box full of a wide arrangement of ornaments.</p><p>“Would you like to pick an ornament?” Piett asked, Luke looked absolutely transfixed at the object. His small hands slowly grabbed a sparkly ornament. Luke held it up to Vader. </p><p>“Thank you, son,” Vader said as he took it, Luke smiled, he supposed he should put up his son's ornament. He turned to look at the tree, grimacing at the action and begrudgingly hung it up. <em> This was for his son </em> he kept reminding himself. He turned back to look at the baby, feeling some small amount of accomplishment for putting up the ornament, ignoring how ridiculous that was. “Well, Lieutenant, after this I would like you to look into several different nanny profiles, send me a datachip of who you selected and-”</p><p>Before Vader could continue, he noticed something, something so small he was surprised he even saw- his son's nose was running. His mind derailed from the conversation and was instantly fixated on his son, millions of questions assaulted his mind. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Was calling a doctor warranted? Was this normal for a seven month old child? He looked to Piett and summoned him closer, his Lieutenant rushed over, his brows furrowed.  </p><p>“What is that?” Vader asked as pointed at Luke, Piett inspected his son before turning to face Vader.</p><p>“Uhm- snot I think-”</p><p>“Do you take me for an idiot? Of course I know that!” Vader replied angrily, “But why? Why is this happening? What is wrong with him?” Vader tightened his fists. Piett swallowed hard as he looked nervously between Vader and Luke.</p><p>“I’m not sure- maybe a cold? We were out picking a tree together, it was somewhat chilly…” Piett replied.</p><p>“<em> A cold!? </em>” Vader said as he turned away from Luke and faced Piett, “You think my son may have a cold???” </p><p>“M-maybe?” Piett said, sounding a little unsure. Before Vader could respond, Luke coughed and Vader instantly felt something in his chest swirl. He squeezed his hands tightly, thinking this whole Life Day thing was a mistake. If he hadn’t sent his son out with Piett to get a tree- he wouldn't have gotten this cold. His son needed medical attention right away! </p><p>“Summon a doctor, Lieutenant, quickly!” Vader ordered, he stood in front of his son, panicking slightly. His son was getting sick and he felt so helpless, what was he going to do?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so so much for reading! I hope you liked the chapter! I seriously love writing baby Luke and dad Vader! Considering to writing more after this story is over. </p><p>I might not update this Sunday but I will be able to update next week! </p><p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EEEP! I hope you guys liked this! Thank you so much for reading!!!! Please let me know what you thought! Oh- and like Flower Shop Luke, updates will be on either Saturday or Sunday!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>